The day johnny and dukey had a blast
by Alykins123
Summary: If you ask me,i think this story is an interesting story that will get you laughing so hard that milk will come out of your nose!trust me,it's my first story,comment and i hope you like it as much as i do.i will add more chapters but it will take awhile.
1. Chapter 1

One day, a boy named Johnny Test and his loyal mutt,dukey were skateboarding down the biggest hill in porkbelly, suicide hill. They went down,down,down! The wind swooshed through Johnny's flaming hair and through dukey's fur. They got down but they tripped on a rock and flew off the skateboards halfway on the hill. They flew so high that they could touch the clouds with Susan and Mary test's cloud touchier they landed on the bottom of suicide hill and luckily landed on there !,shouted Hugh test, the father of Johnny. dinner's ready!,he said and they went to the table for dinner. Johnny's dad put the meatloaf on Johnny's plate, and in dukey's ! The 2 said and pretended to eat the meatloaf but threw it out secretly. we're finished! Shouted Johnny. I'm going to go play sword slayer 3 with dukey now!woof,said dukey,nodding his ,you did eat all your meatloaf, said johnny's dad. ok then, you and dukey can play video games, but after you need to get the groceries. fine dad, said johnny as he set up his video game system. johnny, remember the groceries, said dukey. I'm not gonna dog said johnny as he picked the shredder sword. I'll get my disguise ready now, ok?ok,dukey,said lowered dukey's sword choices while he wasn't ,ready,said the mutt as he sat ,said dukey,the only thing I can get is the building blocks sword!johnny! Shouted heh heh! Laughed gave johnny a mad the video games,said go to the put on his disguise and left with let's get the groceries and get out of here,said we need a new video game,said ,but after the groceries!said the mutt as a human as they entered:jimbob's food and more.I heard that wacko store is selling zombie hunter 4!said my pound friends told me about that!said dukey,as the kid with the rare hair ,can I use some money,I'll pay you back when I'm ,said dukey as he paid for zombie hunter ,dad,we're home and we used extra money to buy a new video game at wacko woof,said dukey as a dog johnny,said mom and dad as they put away the put in zombie hunter 4 and began playing 2 player was smash crashington,the main character,and dukey was kill McGill,smash's best made it 2 the last level in 30 last level meant boss zombie,the maker of all the made boss zombie dizzy and dukey smashed his helmet that helped him breathe in fresh the tv said you win,the boys had a giant grin on each other's johnny and dukey finished the game,they asked for extra 's mom said did his dad and his started to say,dukey can I borrow some more mo-,but dukey cut him off and said exact words were n-o johnathan, know I hate being called johnathan,dukey,said don't call me the duke!said , good thing I have a secret stash of money!said johnny as he went to his room,opened the closet,unlocked the safe in the back of the closet,took out the money,and showed it dukey,I don't wanna do snatched the money out of johnny hand and growled lightly at the same started counting.998,999,1,000!dukey said in a shocked ,said johnny.1,000 dollars,beautiful, huh? It's a miracle!said dukey with tears of johnny,it's 11:00 at night,your parents won'y let you go out and buy a video games this late at night,said ,johnny thought and he thought and he at 11:15,johnny had an still have your wolf with rabies costume,right?asked way I'm doing that,johnny,you could go to the orphanage and I go back to the pound and then your mom and dad and susan and mary will worry and shout to god:where is our johnny and dukey!said dukey in paranoid, johnny as he put the ladder down the the cash and let's go dukey,said and get your disguise on,fast!said johnny in a rush to get his video growled as he thought:I can't believe I fell for his scheme again!hurry up,before mom and dad and susan and mary wake up,said climbed down the ladder,went to the mall,went to games all the time,and bought as many video games as him and dukey could took off his disguise and carried it went through the front door quietly when suddenly they saw human put down there video games,turned on the surprisingly was mom and and mary used there sleep no matter what ray and dukey test!said mom and dad at the same ,dog!said johnny as they dashed out the front and dad called the police to catch a boy with flaming hair and a mutt with a huge black police chased johnny and dukey uptown ran to grandma jenny's house in the town of pork head(right next to pork belly).hello johnny and dukey, jenny said as she pinched johnny and dukey's cheeks and made them applesauce(for johnny)and chicken mush(for dukey).ummm grandma,we ate this when we were I hjad it with my dog before dukey,old now dears,you just relax and eat your munchies wunchies while grandma turns on your favorite show,handy !shouted johnny,I liked handy manny again when I was got you gifts,said grandma and dukey said at the same time,oh boy,presents!grandma jenny gave johnny and dukey there presents,they opened them and was shocked at what they footie pajamas?questioned johnny. large dog footie pajamas?dukey thought because grandma jenny was right in front of grandma put those on for you babies,said grandma as she put a diaper on johnny and dukey and put on there footie is the reason johnny and dukey don't visit grandma put bonnets on the boys and put pacifiers in there 't you 2 adorable!asked grandma really,grandma,said we're late for dinner,bye said johnny as they ran out of the again sometime boys,said grandma as the embarrassed boy and mutt went in the dumpster behind the pork belly porkhouse,took off there clothing,left it in the dumpster and got ,lets get home before your dad freaks out,said johnny,said gil nexdor. Your not in this story,gil,said ,ok,wait did that dog just ! Gil screamed as he swirled out through a vortex where the charactors go when there not in an episode or story or no gil made us waste 10 minutes!said the worry dog.I have a plan,said the trouble making boy when he thought up another idea dukey wouldn't knew Johnny's plan and refused to do it but johnny did it jumped on dukey,kicked his ribs and dukey ran like the wind!he ran so fast that Johnny's hair swooshed faster than when he went down suicide hill with reached home at 10:59 am on Saturday and got into bed,pretending to sleep and right away the clock hit 11:00 which was Johnny's normal time to wake up on .test walked in to wake up ,it's time for your Saturday breakfast!said as he felt Johnny's dear,said .son,you have the pretended to may wanna feel dukey too,so did double dear! shouted you both have the .test overheard .what's wrong dear?asked .johnny and dukey have the sweats!said to .oh no!shouted . called Johnny's doctor, and dukey's vet, jr. and made appointments for no dukey,whispered have to see the ,said johnny because when dukey here's the word doctor,he has a panic in some episodes he'd say he'd freak out now and he does crazy freak out moves?well when dukey here's doctor,he does even worst crazy freak out moves,but in dog .test hung up and took out a steak to calm dukey said the d word didn't you johnny?asked in a mad accident,said then,your appointment with is at 5:00 johnny ad at 5:30 is dukey's appointment with didn't freak out this time because he was still eating his and dukey went and played there video games they got last night when they snuck out.

Chapter 1:boy and his dog


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the doctor refusion

Once johnny and dukey finished every single video game they had and had no more money,johnny asked his parents and sisters again,they said no,and so did that night,johnny snuck out,but this time,without ran away because johnny had no more money and his family and dukey said ran away to the whatshisnames and moved in with dennis whatshisname,dad whatshisname,mum whatshisname,bea whatshisname,and last but not least gnasher whatshisname.I hope you watch dennis and gnasher because that's where johnny knocked on dennis's ,knock,knock went the door as johnny knocked opened the ,who are you,said gnash gnash!went hi can I live with you I don't have a home,johnny said as he faked a mum,begged dennis,I've always wanted a dennis,said mum,only until we can find his real he said he's homeless,shouted he does but he ran away,said mum,did you run away dear?I have one but I don't know where they are,said johnny as he faked another same time, called the whatshisnames and asked if she saw a boy with flaming hair and an ugly mutt?asked johnny ,said dukey right behind !shouted johnny as he hugged his test!shouted as she dragged johnny and dukey did you 2 think your doing!she 's it!shouted ,your grounded from meatloaf for a year!yes,we don't have to suffer,then he stopped himself,I mean,oh no,what will we eat now?said and the dog will eat discusting pizza and soda for the year for man,faked ,faked 's time for the doctors,said .they got in the car and drove to Johnny's doctors had to wait in the car,and luckily,the window was opened so dukey jumped out and ran away to the pet came out and in the car to see dukey wasn't in ,mom,dad,dukey's not here,said !shouted mr and .I said he's not here,said johnny then,said when they got ,you print posters,I'll hang them,said .what do I do?asked .umm you can call dukey and find him,said .fine,whatever,said .johnny printed out the posters while hung .test called dukey but he wouldn't come,but then,5 days later,a phone rang,johnny picked it up,hello,did you find my dog?he asked ,young man,said dillan dog park,the owner of the snooty dog park for mutts.I found a dog with the giant black nose,is that your dog?dillan that's him,said doorbell rang,johnny opened it and it was dillan with dukey!Johnny hung dillan,said the excited boy reunited with his slammed the door and called his dad dukey's home,shouted goodness,said the relieved parents of johnny ,don't do that!shouted johnny test as he pretended to yell at winked at dukey,then dukey understood what johnny was went and put foam on his mouth and pretended to growl at he ran out of the disguised as and put dukey in he johnny,why?asked 't worry,boy,I know what to do,said the vet walked in,johnny hit him with a frying pan,then disguised as the ,dukey let's see what we turned on his iphone and turned on the electrical saw ringtone and told dukey to pretend he's in thrashing pain,and that's what he people with there pets in the waiting room had a scared impression on there faces,and so did the ,johnny turned on the gooey intestines ringtone and dukey kept the people and pets were very ,last but not least,johnny turned on the cracking bones ringtone and dukey still the people and pets ran out of the vet's and promised there pets to never go there you and don't come again!said johnny in an Italian ran home and johnny took off the lab coat, the glasses,and the fake nametag and then walked in,finding Johnny's parents in a barrer the made out of bricks because they fell for dukey having 's cured of rabies,said johnny,then,mr and took down the barrer and said to johnny at the same time,good job,son!


End file.
